1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices for information communication terminals, such as computers, or television receivers, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. The liquid crystal display device displays an image by changing the alignment of liquid crystal molecules sealed between two substrates of a liquid crystal display panel, thereby changing the degree of transmission of light emitted from a backlight on the liquid crystal display panel. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has been used especially for mobile phones or smartphones, so that the downsizing, thinning, and narrower picture-frame of the liquid crystal display device are required.
JP 2011-107391 A (Patent Document 1) discloses, as a liquid crystal display device including a backlight and a liquid crystal display panel, a configuration including polarizers attached to a liquid crystal display panel with adhesive layers, a front plate and a back plate interposing the polarizers therebetween, and a frame fixing the back plate. Moreover, JP 2011-191444 A (Patent Document 2) discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a portion of a lower surface of a polarizer and an upper surface of a surface light source device are bonded together with a light-shielding double-faced tape whose bonding strength is partially weakened.